Rêve ou Réalité
by Gayana
Summary: [Yaoï, OS, deathfic!] Duo doit choisir entre ses doux rêves et la dure réalité...


Auteur : Gayana  
  
E-Mail : Gayana77hotmail.com ou Akhesa77télé2.fr  
  
Titre : Rêve ou Réalit ?

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Deathfic, Yaoï & Oneshot  
  
Disclaimer : Les perso sont pas a moua et je pense pas que ça changera. Sniff  
  
Notes : C'est ma première fic. Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, ce sera à vous de me le dire. Je l'ai écrit un peu en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle m'est venue comme ça. Alors je réclame un peu d'indulgence. Bon je laisse place à la fic et bonne lecture...  
  
Rêve ou réalit ?  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, « saleté de réveil », il faut toujours qu'il sonne au meilleur moment des rêves. Lorsqu'ils deviennent si vrais que l'on se croirait dans la réalité. Encore un rêve avorté avant l'échéance.  
  
Puh ! C'était un si beau rêve. Un de ceux dont on ne voudrait jamais partir. Un rêve où la guerre est achevée, où tout le monde a repris une vie paisible. Enfin des nuits sans cauchemars, sans les visages des nombreuses personnes que j'ai tué durant nos missions. Seulement une nuit avec lui.  
  
Hé oui ! J'ai bien dit Lui. Non, je ne veux pas de ces regards ampli de mépris. Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas être, simplement, heureux pour les gens amoureux ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un homme qui en aime un autre. Je demande seulement le droit d'aimer, je ne demande même pas une réciprocité. Cela est, de toute façon, impensable en ces temps de guerre. Je me contente de mes rêves.  
  
Enfin !! Mes rêves ! Quand mon réveil me laisse en paix. Oui, c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me laisse aller. Je me laisse transporter vers les rivages de ton cœur. Je te sens près de moi. Je peux enfin, te tenir dans mes bras, ressentir la chaleur de ton corps et caresser tes cheveux si soyeux. J'ai le bonheur de voir mon visage se refléter dans tes prunelles bleues lorsque tu me regardes avec tendresse. Car dans mes rêves mon sentiment est partagé et je le ressens dans chacun de tes regards.  
  
« Shit » encore ce p de réveil. J'avais oublié, Heero me la programmé pour sonner toutes les 10 minutes. Il est vraiment irrécupérable, ce gars là. Mettez-lui n'importe quel objet électronique entre les mains et il s'amusera comme un petit fou. « Ah ! J'vous jure, on peux même pas pioncer tranquille ». Il est 9h, Wufei m'hurle dessus pour que je me lève. On a une mission aujourd'hui. Et comme d'habitude je ne suis pas pressé, comme il le dit si bien. Non, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Si je les ouvre je vais devoir replacer ce masque de Joker pour ne pas les attrister, ou pire qu'ils ne se rendent compte de mon attirance pour cet homme. Cet homme que je reverrai aujourd'hui si je me décide à me lever.  
  
Cette fois, c'est Quatre qui est envoyé aux nouvelles. « Non, Mr l'Empathe, je ne suis pas malade. Je vais très bien » Comment leur faire comprendre que j'aurais voulu finir ce rêve, je me sentais si bien enlacé dans tes bras. Je pouvais presque sentir ton odeur, la douceur de ta peau, et tes cheveux blonds qui caressaient tendrement mon visage me faisait frissonner d'un bonheur exquis. Mais non, comme tous les matins je vais devoir me lever. Encore une fois je vais devoir leur mentir en replaçant ce si grand sourire qu'ils connaissent si bien. Me menti, en me disant que tout se passera bien et que je saurai caché ce sentiment qui m'envahit. Et te mentir... Te mentir quand je m'installerai dans mon Gundam que je partirai avec mes camarades pour une énième base d'Oz où encore une fois tu te trouveras. Te mentir en ne te révélant rien.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux, un sourire m'habite mais il est différent des autres. Plus... Réel. Ce jour sera différent. Quatre est heureux, il a senti que quelque chose c'est passé, que ce sourire n'a rien de faux. Mais peut-il pressentir ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je l'ignore. J'en doute. Après tout il est empathe pas devin.  
  
Je sors de la chambre. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur moi, se demandant pourquoi j'ai été si long. Je lance une de ces vannes sui me caractérise tant à leurs yeux et qui pourtant ne me ressemble pas. Quand ai-je commencé à me forger cette carapace. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été moi-même. Seulement dans ces bras, enfin, dans mes rêves. Il n'y a que dans ces moments privilégiés que j'ai près de toi, que je peux être moi-même.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui est différent. Il me verra comme je suis et non pas comme je parais être. Et j'espère le voire comme il est, car je sais que derrière ce masque qu'il porte il est différent. Vous avez devinez n'est ce pas ? Eh bien oui ! Je l'avoue. J'ai eu le malheur de me rendre compte de mon attirance pour notre ennemi, l'homme à abattre. Peut être est-ce parce que j'ai l'impression que nous nous ressemblons. Nous portons, chacun à notre manière, un masque voilant notre vraie personnalité. Je suis bien placé pour le comprendre. Tout comme je suis persuadé qu'il est le seul a pouvoir voir clair en moi. Mais lorsque l'on aime, ne voulons nous pas être connu pour notre propre valeur ?  
  
Heero me rappel à l'ordre. J'avais égaré mon esprit. Je le guide vers le son de cette voix froide qui me parle de cette mission pour la énième fois. Peut-être est-ce cette mission qui me fait penser à toi.  
  
Quoi ? L'ordre de mission ? Vous tenez à le connaître ?  
  
Soit !  
  
« Tuez Zechs ». C'est simple, concis, clair. Y'a plus qu'a appliquer. Vous avez devinez, pourquoi je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas sur ça. Pas sur cette réalité. Comment pourrai-je prendre la vie de mon aim ? De mon Zechs ? J'ai fais le choix d'ouvrir ces yeux qui se voulaient clos, sur cette réalité. J'ai trouvé ma réponse, ma vérité. Je ne veux pas les laisser le tuer comme un vulgaire chien Ozzie. Je le leur fais savoir prétextant un quelconque mépris, haine, rancune envers lui pour étoffer ma requête. Heero, Trowa et Wufei haussent les épaules. Peu importe du moment que la mission est accomplie. Quatre acquiesce mais me regarde bizarrement. Il se doute de quelque chose. Fichue empathe, tu peux pas me laisser seul avec ma conscience.  
  
J'ai pris place dans le cockpit de mon Gundam. La fameuse mission va débuter. J'ai pris ma décision. Si tu dois mourir je veux que se soit de ma main. Je veux récolter ton dernier souffle. Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir péris par les mains du Shinigami. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je ne te laisserai pas partir dans l'au-delà sans moi. Je veux être à tes cotés pour le reste de ma vie. Enfin, pour le reste de ce qui suivra. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, c'est une larme de bonheur. Nous allons enfin être heureux. N'aie pas peur, je te guiderai dans la mort, je ne te quitterai plus. Nous pourrons enfin nous aimer. Zechs. Mon amour...  
  
Nous sommes enfin arrivé à la vase. Mes compagnons me laisse face à mon amour qui est sorti, ils commencent la destruction de la base. Moi, je reste là. Immobile. Face à mon ange. Je lui souris. Le combat commence. Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse être, je mets tout mon amour dans ce combat. Mes coups semblent irréels presque divins. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Se rend t-il compte que j'essaye de trouver le coup imparable et faisant le moins souffrir ? Non, je ne pense pas. Ici, c'est la réalité. Ici, il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis qu'un pilote de Gundam parmi tant d'autres.  
  
L ! Il baisse sa garde. Un instant d'hésitation ? Pas pour moi. C'est le moment ou jamais. Ma faux le transperce de part en part. Il s'écroule. Son cockpit s'ouvre, j'en fais de même. Je le rejoins. Il ne bouge pas. La douleur est perceptible sur ses lèvres. Je veux le voir sans ce masque. J'approche lentement mes mains de son visage et entreprend de retirer ce masque. Il ne réagit pas et me laisse faire.  
  
Au fur et à mesure, je vois apparaître chaque centimètre de peau, puis enfin ces yeux. Si bleu, si profond. Je ne comprends pas l'expression de son regard mais je suis hypnotisé par ceux-ci. Je libère ces cheveux, si doux au contact, de l'emprise du casque. Je le regarde, lui souris. Je veux le sentir près de moi. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive nos visages se rapprochent, nos lèvres se touchent : c'est si agréable. Avec délicatesse, je passe ma langue sur ces lèvres, avec un espoir incertain qu'il accepte cette par de moi en lui. Son souffle dans mon souffle, je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Mon coeur se gonfle, je vais enfin le connaître. J'entre en lui lorsque, timidement, ma consoeur me rejoins. Puis un balai, une danse connue de beaucoup prend place. Elle m'était, alors, encore inconnue, mais elle est si facile à apprendre.  
  
Nous nous séparons, je lui souris encore une fois. Un gémissement de douleur se fait entendre. La blessure que je lui ai infligée le lancine malgré mon désir de ne pas le faire souffrir. Je le prends délicatement dans les bras et respire son parfum. Bientôt tout sera fini. Ses bras se resserre autour de moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je l'en empêche. Pas besoin de mots dans ces moments. Je resserre mon étreinte en faisant attention à sa blessure. Je relève son visage qui me fais maintenant face, et je lui dit de m'attendre de l'autre coté. Que je ne tarderai pas à le rejoindre.  
  
Son regard bleuté montre une certaine incompréhension. Puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il est si beau, l'homme de mes rêves, de ma réalité.  
  
Je me baisse pour atteindre une dernière fois ses lèvres et attrape son dernier souffle. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Zechs Merquise n'est plus. Je resserre ce corps inerte dans mes bras. Je suis toujours dans son cockpit. Je n'avais pas bougé. Un bouton familier m'apparaît, je le presse. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, puis le froid. Je referme mes yeux. Un bruit sourd retentit, une explosion.  
  
Tout est noir. Soudain, une lumière, un ange. Non, pas Un ange, Mon ange. Il m'a attendu...  
  
Owari  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. Comme vous vous y attendez : A peut pas faire de suite. La fin ne s'y prêté pas. Mais un POV de Zechs, pourquoi pas. A vrai dire, y'a un POV de Zechs anglais qui est vraiment très bien. Je vous le traduirais peut être. (L'anglais est pas trop compliqué). Enfin bien sur avec l'accord de l'auteur.


End file.
